Ask a Bat!
by Ms.Oblivion
Summary: This is one of those stories were you ask your favorite characters questions! You can ask Joker, Batman, Harvey D., Scarecow, Gordon and Alfred Questions! Before they drive me crazy...er?...then I already am, send in your questions! And just to let you guys know PM me the questions please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note!**

I've been seeing some other stories like this, and I decided to try it…so yeah! Well its kind of like the summary said you can ask Joker, Batman, Harvey, Scarecrow, Gordon and Alfred questions! I'm also sorry for not updating anything! Things have a little…well crazy here! I've been sick for one, I've been up to my neck in homework and I've been stumped on thinking of what to draw and/or type! So send in your questions an I'll try to update as soon as possibly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating. You know, places to go, things to see…chaos to cause! But there is some new things that happened! I am now the proud owner of a Hellhound, thanks to my new best friend Dream'sRealm! His name is Anarchy. Say, hi, Anarchy! *He growls* Isn't he just adorable? Anyway, here's my interviews with some of the Batman characters…*sighs* which are now hiding in my house. Why you might ask, well I'll let you guys ask those question.**

_**~O~**_

*Logs on to computer*

Me: Hi, there! The name's Oblivion, as most of you know. And I'm here, because I lost a bet! Lucky me, huh? Anyway, shall we move along? Yeah, ok, and our first question is…

Questions!1. So Bats, did you do it with Selina yet? *winks*2 Joker, ever heard of Harleen Quinzel?Bye!Catybird

Me: *stifles a giggle* Well, Bats, what's your answer?

Batman: *eyes widen and blushes* Um…well…if you must know, we have not 'done it' yet…some things have come up…

Me: Right, I'm sure they have.*rolls eyes*

Batman: They have!

Me: Any who! Lets move on! Joker it's your turn!

Joker: *groans* _That_ had to be the first question?

Me: Yes! Now answer!

Joker: *sighs* Fine! And, yes I have heard of Harleen Quinzel…she is an Ex of mine…she's kind of obsessed with me…

Me: Ok…next question!

Alfred,Do you have any interesting (embarrassing) stories about Bruce that you feel like sharing?-Her Royal Awesomeness

Me and Joker: *giggles* Oh, this is going to be good!

Batman: *groans*

Alfred: Oh, yes, I have many interesting stories about Master Bruce, but I think that it would be in Master Bruce's best interest if I not revel them.

Me: Awww! Your no fun!

Joker: *pouts* I wanted to hear a story.

Batman: *does a mental happy dance while staying calm on the out side*

Me: Oh, well! That's all I got for ya guys! Not very many questions have come in so please send them in, but please PM them to me! Until, next time, Oblivion out!

~_O~_


	3. Chapter 3

What time is it? Question time!

~O~

Me: Hey, guys it's me again!

Joker: How come you get to get to start out the show?

Me: Because, it's my Show!

Crane: I hate to say this, but Joker's right.

Me: *sighs* Fine, next time you can start the show!

Joker and Crane: *high fives*

Me: *shake head* Let's just get on with the questions!

Hello darlings!1) Brucey dear, would you like chocolate pancakes better or blueberry waffles? (I just had a dermoid ovarian cyst removal surgery so I'm debating what I should eat first. Bruce/Batman seems like a good person to ask.)2) Joker baby, Batsy needs to give you more attention. Why aren't you asking him for some? And honestly, you seem to like his attention, causing so much chaos in Gotham. And I would love to see you in bunny ears sometimes. Heehee, a havoc-wrecking bunny clown. Much better than a pirate piggy. *sends over bunny ears in fluffy pink package*3) *In a very formal voice* Dr. Crane; I hope that you will find the fact that I imagine you as a hamster in my spare time un-offensive. If you do, I will not hesitate to whip you into submission using my favorite riding crop. I may be bed-ridden, but that does not amount to the conclusion I cannot make you my obedient slave. ;) Dearest Regards, Captain Piggy Alvel Stroteberker 4) *hides all coins* Harvey beloved, do you like quarters better or dimes? )5) Alfred, good man, I must ask, how would you think Bruce would act in Burma? As Batman? With Joker? Oh, and no chocolate? XDDDD6) Gordon child, I thank you for trying to make Gotham safer, but we all must admit, the only reason why you have tourists in your city is because of Batman. )Farewell Land-lubbers,Captain Piggy Alvel Stroteberker

Me: …ok…

Batman: *runs out of the room*

*everyone, but Alfred and I look confused*

Bruce: *walks in* Hello, Batman told me that I had a question?

Me: Yeah, ya do.

Bruce: *smiles that playboy smile* oh, I like chocolate pancake more then blueberry waffles, but I get waffles more then pancakes…and as for the other…thing…I'm sorry, but I have no clue…I don't think I've ever had that surgery.

Me: ok, can you send Batsy back in?

Bruce: Sure! *walks out*

Batman: *walks in*

Me: J, it's your turn!

Joker: Yeah I want his attention, but I'm not going to ask! And do NOT call me '_baby'_! *picks up fluffy pink package**stares at it then giggles* Sure, why not? *puts on bunny ears, and walks over to me, and pokes me*

Me: Gee, thanks a lot. Now, I have a havoc-wrecking bunny clown poking me…Crane answer the next question while I take care of him. Run.*chases the Joker*

Crane: ok…just so you know, I find this fact just little offensive, but also flattering at the same time…so, the whip will not be needed…

Me: *panting* ok, Harvey your next!

Harvey: *searches franticly for coins* I like quarters, now give me the coins!

Me: *eyes him* …ok, then…why does this feel normal? Anyway moving on!

Alfred: Master Wayne would act like Master Wayne…and ask for the Batman, and Joker thing I don't know what your talking about.

Me: Yeah, right…Gordon your next!

Gordon: …Please, don't say that again…and your welcome…and yes I do know that's why we have tourist in Gotham. *sighs*

Me: Next, one please!

Roxie13

Batman: How da F*$% are you still alive? You got stabbed in the Kidney!

Batman: *deadpans*I still one kidney left.

So Scarecrow, how are you taking the whole "being tazered in the face by Rachel Dawes" thing? Also, to everybody: Would you ever go out to dinner together?With much love and curiosity,Strix

Crane: how am I taking it? **How am I taking it?!***has a breakdown*

Me: …He's not taking it very well…

Everyone: Yeah, sure why not?

1)Joker ,what was the meaing behind the " You complete me." you said to Batman? & 2) Harvey, does it hurt having half of your face burned off? Torment you later,nttu

Joker: …not sure…I just wanted to mess with his head…

Harvey: *sarcasm*No, it didn't, it tickled. Of course it hurt! What's wrong with you?!

Me: *raises eye-brow and laughs* Looks like someone hit a sore spot!

I have a question for Batman. How do you find time to sleep see in as your Bruce Wayne by day and Batman by night? I'm really curious.

sunburst223

Batman: First off, I'm not Bruce Wayne…and bats are nocturnal so I sleep in the day…

Me: ok…Oh! The next one is from a friend of mine!

Roxie-shadow17

1. Who would be the funniest couple? Catwoman, and The Penguin, or Robin, and The Joker?

2. If the world was ending, who would Batman save? Alfred, or his current girlfriend?

Me: Who exactly is this question for? *looks at everyone* No one wants to answer? *sighs* ok, I'll answer…well…I guess Catwoman, and Penguin would be the funniest. Robin, and J would probably never happen…

Joker: Got that right!

Batman: Uh…well…um…I plead the fifth!

Okay. This one is for Joker: What advice would you give to an emerging Gotham villain? And Batman: Why do you sound like your gargling marbles all the time? And trust me, when you try to act all dark and mysterious, it doesn't work.

Dream'sRealm

Joker: Hey, aren't you the one who gave Oblivion the mutt?

Me: *growls* He's NOT a mutt! He's a Hellhound! And yes, she's the one who gave me Anarchy!

Joker: Cool! Now, what advice would I give? Well, I would have to say do what you want! Cause some chaos!

Me: *raises eye-brow* Wasn't that the advice I told you?

Joker: …No…

Me: Right…

Batman: To tell you the truth…it's the mask…and it does to work!

Me: *whispers* It doesn't work. *in normal voice* Well, that's all folks!

~O~


End file.
